


Tell Me You Love Me

by TonySawicki



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Love, Post-Coital Cuddling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonySawicki/pseuds/TonySawicki
Summary: All Die could focus on was how he wanted Kyo closer, deeper. He never felt so complete as he did with Kyo filling him. Being onstage in front of a crowd came close, but with Kyo he could let all of his walls down, and it was beyond freeing.“Kyo,” he said, just because he knew it would get him an echo of his own name in response, and he loved hearing his name from Kyo’s lips.





	Tell Me You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is really pointless, it's just a tiny little piece of fluff that kinda came out so here it is. No plot or overthinking or anything, just some sweet loving.   
> Something a bit more substantial is coming soon. Hope everyone's year has been off to a good start!

Kyo fell back against the mattress, his breath knocked out of him, and a smile on his face. He reached for Die as he followed him onto the bed on his knees.

“I missed you,” Die said, meeting his hand with one of his own, and lacing their fingers.

“Missed you, too,” Kyo said. “Now get over here.” He tugged at Die’s hand.

Die grinned, and took his hand back, so he could pull his hair into a ponytail.

“Noo, leave it down,” Kyo said, almost pouting.

Die arched an eyebrow. “Yeah? You know you’re the one it’s going to get caught on.”

Kyo’s eyes widened, and his hand went to cover the stud through his lower lip, but Die could see he was still smiling. “But I like it down…”

“As long as you also don’t mind disentangling it later,” Die said, and bent to kiss Kyo, not hesitating to catch that full lower lip between his teeth and pull gently.

The kiss was slow, coaxing, and Die melted into it. It was so easy to get lost, kissing Kyo like this, like they had all the time in the world, and nothing mattered outside the two of them.

Too often, work dragged them away from each other—ridiculous, considering that they worked together. But with all the side projects and new explorations, time for them as a couple to just _enjoy_ one another was sort of hard to come by.

Die moaned into Kyo’s mouth as he felt Kyo’s hands sneaking under his shirt, familiar and grounding. He broke the kiss to look down at Kyo. “I love you.”

Kyo smiled, that bashful but honest smile that never failed to set off the butterflies in Die’s stomach, even after all this time. “I love you, too, Die.”

Die bent to kiss Kyo’s neck, his tongue lapping at the tattoo there until Kyo was gasping and clutching at him. He ground his hips down, just to feel Kyo pushing up to meet him. Really, it was too easy to work him up.

From there, Die made his way down to Kyo’s collarbone, licking and nibbling along the way. When Kyo’s shirt was too much of an obstruction, he sat up and pulled, until Kyo sat up too, and obediently lifted his arms so his shirt could be removed.

Kyo may have been surprised though, because rather than Die removing the shirt fully, he left it so that it kept Kyo’s arms trapped over his head, and pushed him back down onto the bed before returning his attentions to Kyo’s extremely lickable chest.

Die knew that Kyo actually had an adorably low tolerance for teasing of any sort, so he only forced him to endure a couple long minutes of tracing patterns on his abs with his tongue, and sucking his nipples until they were hard and sensitive. 

That was about how long it took for Kyo to whimper quietly, his hips wiggling.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Die asked, kissing Kyo’s lips again.

“I need to be inside you,” Kyo whispered back.

It was something Die loved about Kyo: he really never beat around the bush with regard to what he wanted, and hell if it wasn’t exactly what Die wanted himself.

He helped Kyo get his arms free, and within minutes he was naked on the bed with two of Kyo’s slender fingers knuckle-deep in his ass.

“I can take more,” Die told him, rolling his hips encouragingly.

Kyo always took his time with Die, as if he truly enjoyed the process of opening him up nearly as much as he enjoyed fucking him into the mattress. “Be patient,” he said, pressing a kiss to Die’s thigh. “Want to be nice and open for me, don’t you?”

Die nodded, his eyes closed against the way the room seemed to spin whenever Kyo spoke to him in that voice, low and rough, like it could catch on Die’s skin and leave marks. He wouldn’t have minded if it did.

It wasn’t long before Kyo had a third finger joining the others in stretching him open, and shortly thereafter, he deemed him ready.

There was a quiet patience between them, as there usually was in these moments, as Kyo spread lube over his hard length and slowly pushed his way inside Die’s tight body, his eyes never leaving Die’s face.

It had been too long, and the sting of the stretch was not insignificant, but all Die could focus on was how he wanted Kyo closer, _deeper_. He never felt so complete as he did with Kyo filling him. Being onstage in front of a crowd came close, but with Kyo he could let _all_ of his walls down, and it was beyond freeing.

“Kyo,” he said, just because he knew it would get him an echo of his own name in response, and he loved hearing his name from Kyo’s lips.

It was effective. Kyo leaned over him, breathed his name against his neck as his hips moved, pressing him impossibly deeper inside Die with every thrust. He adjusted their positions, hitching one of Die’s legs up and holding it there, and the new angle had Die giving a loud and uninhibited moan, hands fisting in the bedsheets.

Kyo moved so fluidly that Die could hardly distinguish a direction to it. He was pressed close, covering Die with his body in a way that was both possessive and protective, and Die was in total bliss. This was what he craved most from their intimacy.

Sure, Kyo never failed to make him feel incredible, and he always cherished the ache in his muscles the following day, but this closeness, this connection, was something he’d never felt so strongly with another lover, and something he’d be damned if he ever gave up in this lifetime.

His orgasm caught him by surprise, a rolling pleasure more than a crashing wave, and he clung to Kyo as a strangled moan escaped him. He peppered unfocused kisses across Kyo’s collarbone and murmured his name again into his sweaty skin.

Kyo’s breathing was getting heavier, his hips moving more rapidly, and Die loved this part, where he could see Kyo passing the point of no return, completely caught up in the feeling of Die around him.

Die clenched purposefully around Kyo’s length, and heard him gasp.

“Yeah, baby? What do you need?” Die asked between kisses.

“Tell me you love me.”

Die didn’t hesitate. He pulled Kyo closer, arms and legs wrapped around him as he babbled, “ _Kyo_ , I love you, love you so much, more than I know what to do with. I love you, _love you_.”

Kyo was cumming inside him before he ran out of words, and Die closed his eyes, enjoying the slowing of Kyo’s breathing as he came down. Kyo pulled out carefully, but only moved off Die to take up his place beside him, sheltering him once more in his strong arms.

Die was content to lie there with him, breathing, close, bodies tired and touching and comfortable.

Kyo nuzzled into Die’s shoulder, kissing without intent.

Smiling, Die pulled a few strands of hair gingerly away from where they’d gotten tangled around Kyo’s lip piercing, and put them out of harm’s way. “I mean it, you know,” he said softly, into the quiet of the room. “I really love you.”

“Hmm?” Kyo lifted his head to look at him sleepily.

“I love you.”

“What?” Kyo said, tilting his head to one side. “I can’t hear you, you know I’m a little deaf in this ear.”

“I love you!” Die said loudly, his grip tight on Kyo’s shoulder. “I love you, love you, love you!”

Kyo grinned. “I know.” He buried his face in the crook of Die’s neck. “I just like hearing you say it.”

“Then I’ll keep saying it as much as you want, because it’s true,” Die said. He kissed the top of Kyo’s head, his hair fluffing out in random directions. “And it’s true even when I’m not saying it.”

Kyo squeezed him gently, then a little too hard for a second, then gently again. “I love you, Die.”

Die pulled the covers up over them and let Kyo hold him a little too close as they fell asleep. He didn’t think he’d ever get tired of telling him how much he cared about him, and he could only hope that Kyo would never stop believing it.


End file.
